1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to correcting for analog distortion in a communication system, and specifically to correcting for analog distortion in the digital domain.
2. Related Art
Most receivers in communication systems include an analog front-end, which is designed to receive signals transmitted to the receiver via a communication medium, such as any form of wired or wireless communication interface. Components of the analog front-end naturally inject a certain level of distortion into received signals, which should be corrected so as to maximize receiver sensitivity.
Conventionally, a significant amount of power is required to drive the necessary circuitry for correcting for this distortion. Additionally, in many instances, even when the large amount of power is spent, the circuit is still unable to sufficiently correct for the distortion. Further, the conventional techniques for correcting for the distortion rely on signal properties, pilot tone crosstalk, and/or master/slave matching, which can make for a complex and power hungry distortion correction.